The instant invention relates to 3,5-dimethyl-pentenyl-dihydro-2(3H)-furanone isomer mixtures defined according to the structure: ##STR4## wherein the structure represents a mixture and wherein in the mixture in each of the compounds one of the dashed lines represents a carbon-carbon double bond and the other of the dashed lines represents a carbon-carbon single bond, processes for preparing same and organoleptic uses of said 3,5-dimethyl-pentenyl-dihydro-2(3H)-furanone isomer mixtures in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of consumable materials.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used impart (modify, augment or enhance) fragrances to (or in) various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Long-lasting, substantive and intense sweet, lactonic, coumarinic, jasmine aromas with intense green, citrusy, sweet, lactonic topnotes and bergamot peel and lemony undertones are highly desirable in several types of perfume compositions, perfumed articles, colognes, deodorizing compositions and odor maskant compositions.
The use of lactones for their organoleptic properties is well known and is documented in the literature. Lactones having unsaturated side chains are known for their uses particularly as flavorants. Thus, the compounds having the structures: ##STR5## are disclosed in admixture with other lactones for their flavor uses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,953 issued on May 5, 1992.
Nothing, however, in the prior art sets forth the existence of the 3,5-dimethyl-pentenyl-dihydro-2(3H)-furanone isomer mixtures of our invention defined according to the structure: ##STR6## wherein the dashed lines are defined, supra. Nothing in the prior art sets forth the unexpected unobvious and advantageous organoleptic properties of the 3,5-dimethyl-pentenyl-dihydro-2(3H)-furanone isomer mixtures of our invention.